How to Save a Life
by NCISfan with Tivafever
Summary: After Erin saves Dimitri's life, but almost dies in doing so, the pair get closer and realise that they are more than partners.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first Spooks fanfic! OMG the finale was...amazing! So sad it's over. I never watched Spooks from the beginning to gonna make that my mission now...:P **

**Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

_**[Disclaimer: I don't own Spooks or its characters.]**_

* * *

><p>The moment that Dimitri told Erin's mother that her daughter had been shot, would be a moment he would never forget.<p>

However, something he could not even consider imagining was telling Erin's little girl, Rosie, that her mummy had died.

Dimitri shook his head, trying to get those depressing and pessimistic thoughts out of his mind. But as much as he tried, he knew that if they lost Erin, he would never be able to forgive himself for her death. Because it inevitably would be his fault.

He could've seen the bad guy faster, reacted faster and pulled the trigger faster. But he didn't.

_FLASHBACK in Dimitri's POV._

_Erin and I entered the house owned by some targets that had been under MI5 surveillance for a while with our guns drawn._

_We worked our way through the lower floor of the house, clearing each room efficiently and swiftly. Going upstairs, we came to the main bedroom door. It was open but we could see the room was completely dark. My gut started churning immediately. I stood flat against the wall on one side of the door, and Erin did the same on the opposite side. I motioned that we should go in on the count of three. I held up my gloved fingers, three…two…one._

_Simultaneously we entered the main bedroom and I felt round with my left hand for the light switch on the wall. I heard a strangled voice on the right and when I eventually found the switch and flicked it, the room flooded with light. I had less than a second to take in the scene before me._

_Two bad guys faced us, well, me. One, a tall man, had grabbed Erin and had his arm forcefully around her neck in a chokehold and her gun lay on the floor a few metres away. I could see her struggling for air, her stunning eyes meeting mine, stained with anxiety._

_His head was about a clear foot away from hers, and so without hesitation, I took the shot. There was no way I could miss, being a few metres away from him. Immediately his arm went loose and his body collapsed heavily onto the floor._

_At the same time as I took the head shot, I saw in the corner of my eye the other man dive for Erin's gun on the floor._

_He aimed at me, and I could see the anticipation in his body, bracing himself for the recoil._

_BAM. I felt something hit my side, knocking the breath out of me. I fell onto the hard wooden floor heavily._

_I expected to feel something. Pain. Agonising pain. _

_But I felt nothing except a pressure, something weighing down on me._

_I looked up at the man striding towards me about to shoot again, but I quickly regained my senses, and used my energy to raise my head off the floor, bringing my gun up and pulling the trigger twice. The man crumpled on the floor._

_I breathed out, resting my head on the floor in relief._

'_You alright, Erin?' I asked._

_Silence._

'_Erin?' I repeated more urgently this time._

_I pulled myself up into sitting position and found myself next to Erin who was lying face-down on the floor beside me._

'_Oh shit!'_

_I turned her over gently and found a huge and rapidly spreading blood stain at her stomach._

_I immediately got my phone out of my pocket._

'_Control. Both suspects down. Get medics and an ambulance to the house now! Erin's been shot.' I said, my heart pounding in my chest, adrenaline rushing through me._

'_Erin!' I said loudly to her, trying to get a response while ripping of my jacket and using it to stem the blood flow from the bullet wound._

'_Erin. Please.' I murmured, more to myself than her._

_Her eyes fluttered open revealing her striking eyes._

'_Di.' She breathed._

'_Shh.' I said, 'Medics are on their way, you're gonna be fine though, okay?'_

'_Okay?' I repeated, trying to convince myself at the same time as convincing her._

'_Yeah.' She whispered._

_Medics arrived, pushing me out of the way to work on Erin. I felt like I was in a bubble where I could watch everyone rushing around but nobody could see or hear me. Within a matter of seconds, Erin was whisked away from me into an ambulance._

_I was left alone, staring down at my hands which were covered in Erin's blood._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Not sure when I'll update next but hopefully soon! I'm working on another story as well atm - an NCIS fanfic so check it out if you're an NCIS fan! :D<strong>

**Please leave a review, tell me what you think, whether I should continue, what you think should happen...**


End file.
